


Bunny Loafs

by very_important_army



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat!Minseok, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bunny!yixing, everyone else is human, fanxing are dating here but it's not essential to the plot point, probably college!au, pups!beagle line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: “Yixing just fell over! Fan, is he dead? I killed Yixing with lettuce!” Junmyeon is hysterical.Yifan snorts.“Yifan, this is no laughing matter. Your boyfriend is dead—““Chill,” Yifan interrupts. “He’s just comfortable.”--In which Yixing is always so comfortable that he just...flops. And maybe looks a little dead.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142
Collections: EXZOO : Third Round





	Bunny Loafs

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I think this is my first EXO OTP fic...and I only wrote it because Yixing deserves all the love.

The first time Yixing flops in front of his friends, it’s just after he finishes his last exam. 

He trudges into their shared dorm, where Junmyeon looks up from his salad. 

“Oh hey, Yixing, how did your final go?”

“Fine,” Yixing mumbles, throwing himself next to the other man on the couch and stealing a shred of lettuce. In a matter of seconds, a black and white rabbit is sitting on Junmyeon’s lap, munching on the leaf. 

“Aww,” Junmyeon coos, watching the leaf gradually disappear into the rabbit’s mouth. He pets Yixing’s fur gently, unable to resist stroking the bulging cheeks. 

Yixing stays still for a moment, and Junmyeon watches him curiously. The rabbit blinks, twitches his nose, and topples over, legs splayed out and ears flopping around. 

Junmyeon panics. “Oh my god!” He shrieks at the unmoving rodent in his lap. “Yixing! Are you dead? Should I call the vet? Or the doctor? Was the lettuce poisoned?”

“What are you screaming about?” Yifan comes out lazily, having clearly just woken up from a nap. His hair is mussed and his t-shirt is wrinkled.

“Yixing just fell over! Fan, is he dead? I killed Yixing with lettuce!” Junmyeon is hysterical. 

Yifan snorts. 

“Yifan, this is no laughing matter. Your boyfriend is  _ dead— _ “

“Chill,” Yifan interrupts. “He’s just comfortable.” 

“Comfortable?” Junmyeon’s voice is about two octaves higher than usual. 

“Yeah.” Yifan picks up the rabbit with one large hand. Yixing rubs his chin onto Yifan’s wrist. “Rabbits fall over like this when they’re really content and relaxed. Xing is just happy.” 

“So I didn’t poison him?” 

Yifan shakes his head, still chuckling. Yixing squirms in his grasp. Junmyeon seems to process this. 

“Give him back to me, I wasn’t done cuddling,” Junmyeon demands, holding his hands out for the black and white bunny. Yixing leaps back into Junmyeon’s lap, who resumes his cooing. 

—

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae’s presence is normally accompanied by cacophony, regardless of their form. Today is no different. Yifan walks into the living room with Yixing perched on his shoulder only to be greeted by a golden corgi dashing in between his legs and pawing at him like he’s a giant tree, barking loudly. In a matter of seconds Yifan is also surrounded by a giant black retriever and a brown and white beagle. 

“You guys are so loud,” Yifan complains, trying to break free from the puppy prison he’s found himself in. Yixing seems to think otherwise, leaping off his shoulder to collide into Chanyeol’s silky black fur, who tips over from the sudden bunny cannonball. As quick as a flash, Yifan is abandoned as Baekhyun and Jongdae dart over to the rodent, who squirms in delight. 

“Guys, please don’t crush him,” Yifan mutters as the rabbit begins to dart around the room, the three dogs hot on his heels. Jongdae lets out a bark that Yifan can only hope means acknowledgement. Yifan sighs, walking out the door. Hopefully Yixing is still intact, and not squished under Chanyeol’s paw by the time he comes back.

When Yifan re-enters the living room, the house is suspiciously quiet. There’s a pile of dogs in the center of the room, with the black retriever at the very bottom. Even in their canine forms, Chanyeol is still the largest, so he’s lying on his side underneath everyone else. Jongdae has his head resting on Chanyeol’s flank, his floppy ears brushing Chanyeol’s fur. The corgi is sprawled atop both of them, deep in sleep. 

Yifan looks a little closer. Nestled snugly in the center of the puppy pile is a black and white bunny, half covered by the beagle’s ear. 

Yifan’s heart melts. The puppies might be loud and annoying at times, but it’s clear that they cherish Yixing very much.

\--

“Fan-ge, we have rats in the dorm!” Zitao comes flying out of his room, distraught. 

“Rats?” Yifan crinkles his nose. “How do you know?”

Zitao holds up a bracelet. When Yifan picks it up, there are little teeth marks indented into the metal. 

“Why would rats chew on your bracelets?” Yifan wonders. 

“I don’t know, but I want them gone,” Zitao whirls back into his room with a dramatic huff. 

Mere seconds later, Sehun comes storming out of the same room. 

“Hyungs!” He whines, stomping over to where Chanyeol is on the couch, Baekhyun the corgi sitting in his lap. “Which one of you chewed all over my hat?” 

“Wasn’t me!” Chanyeol claims. “Look at those tiny little teeth marks.” Baekhyun also bares his teeth at the youngest. Although Baekhyun is the smallest of all the dogs, even his teeth are too large to have made the miniscule markings on Sehun’s hat. 

Just then, Yixing meanders over to them. Sehun coos immediately, dropping his hat and bending down to pet the bunny. Yixing sniffs around his fluffy slippers, before nudging at the seam, little jaw moving furiously.

“Hyung, are you biting my shoes?” Sehun shrieks. He lifts his foot off the ground by a centimeter, and the rabbit is lifted along with it. Ah. Well, that explains it. 

“Xing,” Yifan admonishes gently, “you know better than to go chewing on our things.” The rabbit’s ears droop. His eyes glisten.

“Hyung!” Sehun scolds. He glares at Yifan and picks up the rabbit, cradling the rodent to his chest. “How could you yell at Yixing-hyung like that?”

Yifan’s jaw drops. “I defended you, and this is the thanks I get?”

Yixing nudges his nose against Sehun’s cheek, as smug as a rabbit can get. “Well, Yixing-hyung is too cute,” Sehun reasons. “Besides, hyung was just curious, weren’t you?” 

The rabbit nips gently at Sehun’s earring, as if in agreement. 

“Taozi!” Sehun retreats back into his room, still cradling the rabbit. “It wasn’t a rat, it was just Yixing-hyung!”

Zitao pokes his head out the door. “Yixing-ge? Oh, it’s alright then, I was worried...can I hold him?” He holds his arms out in anticipation, and with one strong kick of his hind legs, the rabbit is flying into Zitao’s embrace. 

“Who’s the boyfriend here?” Yifan mutters to himself, all alone once more.

\--

Yixing continues his nibbling attacks, much to Yifan’s dismay. Kyungsoo takes his apron off its hook one day only to find a black and white rabbit hanging off the end. 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo sighs, half amused, half exasperated. He gently plucks the rodent off the fabric so he can put it on, before setting Yixing down on the counter in front of him. “Hyung, would you like a carrot?”

Yixing nudges at his hand with his soft nose, and Kyungsoo takes that as an affirmative. Kyungsoo puts a carrot stick on the counter for Yixing to nibble on as he starts to make dinner. 

“You’re the best, hyung,” Kyungsoo sighs happily. “Not noisy like the pups.” Yixing trots towards him, eyes begging for a pet. Kyungsoo indulges him, and the rabbit shudders in contentment. Kyungsoo hums as he stirs the soup he’s making, and the rabbit’s satisfied purring joins him. 

“Are you singing with me, hyung?” Kyungsoo turns to look at the rabbit still perched on the counter, and a good thing he does — Yixing’s eyes are closed, jaw still working against the carrot stick, and his entire body freezes, right before toppling off the counter. 

Kyungsoo shrieks loudly, lunging forward with his hand outstretched. Like a fluffy baseball, Yixing lands perfectly into his palm, still clutching his carrot. 

“You can’t do that!” Kyungsoo scolds the rabbit in his palm, his low voice stern and unyielding. “What if I didn’t catch you, huh?”

Yixing blinks his round eyes open, ears drooping. If a rabbit could pout, he’d be doing so. 

“Soo-hyung, what’s going on?” Jongin pads into the kitchen sleepily. “I heard yelling.” 

“Here,” Kyungsoo deposits the rabbit into Jongin’s empty arms. “Watch over him while I finish cooking. Make sure he doesn’t fall off anything else, Kris-hyung will have my head if Yixing-hyung gets hurt. Oh, my heart is still pounding.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes, resting a hand over his heart. 

Jongin takes a seat at the counter, resting his head on his arms. Yixing touches his nose to Jongin’s cheek. “Take a nap with me, hyung,” Jongin requests, yawning through his words. Yixing plops himself against Jongin’s cheek happily. 

When Kyungsoo turns around twenty minutes later, he finds one sleeping human sprawled on his kitchen counter with a napping rabbit on his head. Kyungsoo chuckles, shaking his head. 

_ They may be idiots, but they’re my idiots.  _

\--

It’s clear that after a quick nap atop Jongin’s face, Yixing is reinvigorated, dashing around the room in endless circles with a bit too much energy. He’s merely a black and white blur as he weaves around Junmyeon’s feet, Sehun’s haphazardly placed pile of textbooks, and the coat stand that’s two seconds away from collapse. 

Luhan walks in, sees the streak of black and white fur, and immediately drops his duffel bag, chasing after Yixing gleefully. Minseok walks in right behind his more energetic counterpart, and with a heavy sigh, drags Luhan’s abandoned bag to its rightful place on the shelf, and stacks his own neatly on top of Luhan’s. 

“You’re going to crash into something if you don’t slow down,” Minseok calls out, wincing in anticipation as Yixing darts underneath the coat stand, and Luhan nearly bowls it over in his attempt to follow after the rabbit. 

Minseok looks at Junmyeon, who’s tucked himself into the armchair with his laptop, and falls into the seat beside him. “Why do I feel like something’s going to go wrong?” 

Junmyeon can only smile in resignation. “That’s why I’m just waiting for when I need to do damage control.” 

Minseok turns on the television, quickly getting engrossed in the drama playing. “Luhan, shush,” he demands, turning up the volume. “I can’t hear what Wondeuk is saying over your giggling.”

“I’m not  _ giggling _ ,” Luhan protests, still giggling. He’s also still chasing Yixing around happily, and if the rabbit were physically capable of laughing, he’d also be doing so. Instead, happy clicking sounds emit from the energetic rabbit. 

“Hyung, do you want some pie?” Kyungsoo asks, poking his head out into the living room. His glasses are askew, flour dusting his face 

“I would love some!” Minseok smiles. “Kyungsoo-ah, were you stress baking again?”

Kyungsoo grins sheepishly. “It’s because Yixing-hyung almost died earlier in my kitchen,” he complains, just the faintest hint of a whine creeping into his fading voice as he heads into the other room. He reappears in the doorway with a beautiful slice of apple pie and a generous helping of vanilla ice cream on top — just as Yixing blinkies past the kitchen threshold, leaping happily, eyes closed. 

Junmyeon cringes the entire time. Minseok closes his eyes, trying to pretend it didn’t happen. One loud, horrified gasp from Kyungsoo later, Yixing has half a scoop of ice cream on his little head, caramelized apple slices on his back, and the crust squished underneath his little paws. Luhan and Kyungsoo are both on the ground, the elder holding his head and groaning dramatically in pain, the younger with his glasses askew. 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo’s low voice is threatening. Luhan cringes away, smiling sheepishly. 

“I was just playing with Yixing,” Luhan pouts. He jabs a finger at the rodent still covered in food. His whiskers are twitching uncomfortably, and little whines are spilling out. Minseok sighs, smoothly transitioning as he leaps gracefully off the couch. In a matter of seconds, a sleek ginger cat is padding his way over to the smaller animal. Minseok picks Yixing up by the scruff, extracting him from the puddle of melting ice cream, and sets him on a clean patch of ground between his paws. The rodent looks up at him pathetically. 

With methodical, careful licks, Minseok cleans Yixing off with his rough tongue. The rabbit stays uncharacteristically still, with only his whiskers twitching periodically. His fur is thick and soft under his tongue, so Minseok cleans him a little more thoroughly to get every last trace of dessert clinging onto the absorbent strands. Minseok watches in amusement, still licking methodically, when Kyungsoo impassively hands Luhan a mop, disappearing into the kitchen before he can protest. Luhan just frowns, reluctantly beginning to clean up the spill. 

Finally, Yixing is all clean again. He wriggles happily between Minseok’s paws, so Minseok reverts back to his human form to cup Yixing between his hands and settle him in his lap, back in his seat in front of the television. 

“Why does Yixing get off scot-free?” Luhan complains under his breath, still bitter.

Yixing just purrs and nudges at Minseok’s open palm, burrowing himself further into Minseok’s touch. 

\--

“You’ve finally remembered that your boyfriend exists, haven’t you?” Yifan grumbles as he attempts to climb into bed, a black and white bunny circling around his feet. He picks Yixing up, who nuzzles against his palm, before falling into bed and squeezing his eyes shut.

Not long afterwards though, Yifan blinks one eye open blearily as a soft ball of fur crawls onto his pillow. A cotton tail brushes over his nose as Yixing takes a shortcut across Yifan’s face, taking a comfortable seat right where Yifan’s long hair is splayed across the pillow. Yifan winces, trying to tug his head free without giving himself a bald spot, but the little rabbit weighs a lot more than he looks. 

Yixing is silent, merely opting to rub his chin all over Yifan’s forehead and cheeks. Yifan lets himself be marked, lying still until Yixing deems his job complete and makes his way over to curl up on Yifan’s chest. 

“Mine,” Yixing whispers into Yifan’s neck, suddenly human again. He curls up against Yifan, who wraps his arms tightly around him. “I love you, Fan.” He sounds soft and vulnerable, his voice lisping from sleepiness. 

Yifan squeezes him tightly. “I love you too,” he whispers against Yixing’s forehead, nearly inaudible. But Yixing smiles against his neck, so he knows that he’s heard it. “We all do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A glossary of the bunny behavior mentioned in the fic, courtesy of this site: https://www.ddfl.org/resource/house-rabbit-behavior/ 
> 
> Flop: Rabbit literally throws herself onto her side, which looks like she just keeled over.  
> Translation: “Life is wonderful, and I am ready to relax and take a nap.”
> 
> Chewing: A natural behavior.  
> Translation: “I must keep my teeth ground down. I must clear away these vines (electrical cords, etc.) that are encroaching on the entrance to my burrow.”
> 
> Bunny 500: Running through the house at top speed, alone or chasing you or another rabbit just for the fun of it.  
> Translation: “I’m playing and having a great time!”
> 
> Binky: A jump straight up with a mid-air half turn and a twist, usually executed in mid-run.  
> Translation: “I am joyful!”
> 
> Chinning: Rubbing secretions from the scent glands under the chin to mark the rabbit’s territory. The scent is undetectable to humans.  
> Translation: “I’ve been here. This is mine.”
> 
> Circling: Circling around their human’s feet or another rabbit can be part of a courtship dance or a means of getting attention. Buzzing (vocalization) can also accompany circling.  
> Translation: “I think I’m in love. I want you to notice me. I’m going to get you.”


End file.
